Three moments, Three kisses
by umm-anthea
Summary: "The first three times that Craig kissed him were burned into his memories forever." Creek. One-shot. rated M for language. Requested by Tweek Tweekers.


**(A/N): This one-shot is for Tweek Tweekers who requested this story specifically. I had some time before I left for the beach, so I figured "Hey, why not just blow off packing and write this really awesome story about how TweekandCraig came to be?" And then this was born. I hope you like it! I tried to write it just as you wanted it. ^-^**

**Enjoy.**

_The first time he kissed me it was to calm me down from a caffeinated paranoia._

We were 14, about to start our first year of high school, and I was twitching horribly while my mouth spouted out all of my fears without filtering them through my brain first. I knew from the sheer look of amusement on Craig's face that my sentences weren't making much sense and I tried, I really did, to stop my mouth from moving. I can't recall the day, the time, or what we were wearing; I can barely remember where we were. The most vivid details that I have clung to since that day are what I consider the most important- what his lips felt like on mine.

It wasn't sudden. Craig knew damn well that sudden movements only freaked me out more. He slowly raised his hands to my face, cupping it delicately with his palms as if I would shatter at any given moment. And I suppose I would have, had he not been there. My jumbled words moved slower as the pads of his thumbs smoothed circles underneath my eyes and I could feel my muscles beginning to loosen up from their tight twitching movements. He leaned forward to press his lips tenderly against mine, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His lips were surprisingly silky compared to my partially chapped, dry lips and I just scarcely stopped myself before I tested what they would feel like against my tongue. He gradually backed away after a few seconds and smirked when words no longer fell from my slightly parted lips. I brought my fingers to my lips to tentatively touch the tingly sensation that his lips left behind.

"Relax, Tweekers. Everything will be fucking fine," he muttered. He ran his fingers through my tangled hair and I shivered at the sensation that shot down my spine.

"B-but how do you know? Gah! Everything is going to go wrong, I'm going to be late and they'll expel me and I'll be bagging groceries for the rest of my life!" I was rambling again, but that time when I told my mouth to cut it out, it listened.

"I know because I'll be right there with you, and shit goes perfectly when I'm by your side," Craig stated as if it were a fact and laced his fingers between my still twitching ones to pull me in the direction we were walking, "You should really lay off the caffeine, Tweekers. All this worrying can't be good for you."

_The second time we kissed was to prevent me from relapsing back into my caffeine addicted life. _

"Tweek, you can't do this to yourself, again. I won't fucking allow it, do you understand me?" he agitatedly spoke, clasping both of my wrists in one hand.

"I understand you; I just need it. I have a research paper due this week and there is no way in hell I can get it done without a pick-me-up. Please, Craig. I _need_ it," I begged shamelessly, turning my famous puppy dog eyes up to full power.

"No. God damn it, your little puppy dog look isn't going to change my mind either, so knock it the fuck off."

"Jesus Christ! What do you have in mind then, since I can't use coffee? _Tea_?" I spit, as if the mere word brings the revolting taste to my mouth. I tried tea once when Craig cut me off from my deliciously poisonous coffee and I haven't let the substance near my mouth ever since. That was seven months, two weeks, five days, twelve hours and 29 minutes ago.

I was broken out of my reminiscence when Craig tugged me forward by the firm grip on my wrists, our lips crashing together harshly. But instead of the pain that should have resulted, I felt nothing but pure bliss as his lips forcefully opened mine, fully intent on tasting me with his tongue. His grip around my wrists slackened substantially and I used the opportunity to lock my arms around his neck, tipping my head back to allow him greater access. The rough texture of his tongue produced a delightful friction against the roof of my mouth and I couldn't control the moan that slipped out.

Craig chuckled as he pulled back just far enough that his lips brushed against mine as he spoke, "You must have forgotten that when I'm around, nothing can go wrong. It just so happens that I finished my paper last week, so you can have me with you whenever you need me. Idiot."

_The third time we kissed was just the beginning._

There were hundreds of fireflies buzzing all around us in the field that would soon be our favorite location on Earth. The little flickering lights of the tiny bugs gave the air a peacefulness that couldn't be found anywhere else in South Park and the summer sky was clear enough to see the sparkling stars above us. We weren't alone on this particular summer night and the sound of our friends' voices was a comforting undertone to our own conversation. We were all barely sober, sitting on various blankets we had scattered across the dewdrop covered grass. Craig and I were sharing a tiny blanket that was intended for one person; we were sitting hip to hip with me tucked against his side, him leaning back on his hands for support. He was whispering something conspiratorial into my ear and my laughter drew the attention of one Eric Cartman, our position apparently far too intimate for his liking. Though he had mellowed out over the course of the year, he still had his moments of destruction, this one no exception.

"Are you two gay for each other now? Fucking faggots," Cartman sneered with disgust.

What I had expected was for Craig to move away from me in realization of how intimately close we were, but instead he did the unexpected. A feral growl ripped out of his throat in what I knew to be from unadulterated rage and he wrapped both of his muscular arms around my thin waist to drag me over his crossed legs. When Craig spoke, his voice was dangerously soft.

"Call him that word again and I will personally cut your fucking tongue out of your abusive mouth and fucking force feed it to you."Cartman flinched back in astonishment and a look of fear mixed with guilt flashed across his face. I didn't blame him due to the fact that Craig had earned a reputation for going through with his word verbatim when it came to me. My vision scanned over all of my other friends sitting there alongside of us, now suddenly wondering why this specific topic has never come up before now. My eyes focused on Token and Clyde, giving them a questioning gaze as to what they were thinking.

"Hey man, me and Token already figured this out a while ago. You're still our Tweek, even though you twitch a lot less. And Craig's still our best man. He just loves you more than he did in middle school. Love is love, dude. You can't judge that." Clyde smiled his usual goofy smile and I had half a mind to jump across the space between us to hug him. Instead, I grinned back at him and Token, shifting my gaze back to Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny.

Kenny held his hand out between Kyle and Stan, who both dug through their pockets before irritably placing several dollar bills into Kenny's outstretched hand. With a smirk on his face and money clutched in his hand, Kenny looked at Craig and me and simply shrugged his shoulders. All of our eyes now on Cartman, we waited for him to finally cave under our scrutiny.

"Fine! Just don't do anything gross in my sight."

And with those words, Craig tilted my head back with his forefinger and thumb and proceeded to plunge his tongue into my mouth sensually. My vision practically exploded behind my eyelids and I struggled to contain the moan that so desperately wanted to break free of my throat from the still unfamiliar sensation of his tongue mapping out my mouth. I could hazily make out the cat calls and whistles from our friends and my cheeks burned with embarrassment. Sweeping his tongue across the roof of my mouth one last time, Craig broke the kiss and my lips tingled with excitement.

"Aw, weak dude!" Cartman exclaimed as the rest of the group laughed at his misfortune.

Craig placed one last kiss on my nose and he grinned down at me with laughing grey eyes as the fireflies surrounding us twinkled joyously alongside the bright stars that were sprinkled across the dark night sky.


End file.
